The present invention is directed to a container for storing saw blades having multiple stackable trays configured to be selectively added or removed depending on the number of saw blades to be stored. In particular, the individual trays are designed to accommodate the storage of one or more saw blades of varying diameters in a safe manner while also protecting the integrity of the blades.
Circular saw blades are used extensively for cutting a variety of materials because of their rapid and accurate cutting action. Circular saw blades are flat, disc-shaped cutting devices having a hole in the center and teeth along the periphery. Circular saw blades come in a variety of diameters, thicknesses, and cutting tooth configurations depending upon the application for which they are being used.
When installed in a circular saw, the circular saw blade revolves around its center axis at a high rate of speed to cut the desired material. There are a number of factors that directly affect the performance and efficiency of a saw blade, including the speed, smoothness, and precision of a cut. Dull or damaged cutting teeth, blade warpage, and rust or corrosion are all factors that affect the performance and efficiency of a saw blade.
One way to prevent damage to saw blades is to properly store the blades. Proper storage prevents damage to the cutting teeth when the blades are not installed on a circular saw and also safeguards against moisture that causes rust. A proper blade storage system should be portable to facilitate and promote usage. It should also be designed to protect the transporter from bodily injury from exposed cutting teeth, prevent damage to the cutting teeth, keep the saw blades from contacting one another, and be able to accommodate multiple blades of varying diameters.
In the past, a box without a lid could be employed to carry the saw blades. The box had a strap connected on opposite sides of the box for carrying. Yet to carry blades in such an open box could cause bodily injury to the user carrying the box and/or damage the blades by rubbing against one other. Circular saw blades are cutting tools that require care and can be expensive to either replace or repair if the cutting teeth become damaged. The protection of the saw blade when transferring and storing is a problem because of moisture and contact with other saw blades. An assortment of storage devices have been developed in an attempt to address the need to provide adequate protection for circular saw blades.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,082 shows a portable carrying case for circular saw blades formed of plastic with two hinges resulting in a book-like casing; yet, unlike the present invention, this book-like casing device can store only a singular circular saw blade and, because of its triangular shape, may fall over easily if accidentally pushed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,460 discloses a packing case for shipping and/or storage of circular saw blades by retaining the saw blades between two panes of Masonite and clamped on opposite sides of the saw with a single bolt through the center. Unlike the present invention, this storage device stores only one size of circular saw blades, and each blade does not have its own storage tray, thus this device does not provide a storage method that is organized and efficient as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,148 describes a carrying case with a hinged top for storing a multiple number of circular saw blades. Unlike the present invention, however, this particular device is configured in a box shape and the blades move freely within compartments formed by separator inserts due to a lack of constraints within each compartment to prevent such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,424 shows a carrier for saw blades that secures the blades vertically between two end plates with a horizontal spindle. Unlike the present invention, this particular device contains open sides which expose the blades to elements and the uncovered sharp edges of the saw blades can be fragmented or cause bodily injury or destruction to a person or material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,231 discloses a plastic package for circular saw blades having two plastic circular discs with a hub in the center. Yet, unlike the present invention, this device is intended primarily for display and is limited in the amount of saw blades the display may hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,136 describes a crate designed for the shipment of flat articles such as circular saws; yet, unlike the present invention, this device is formed of lumber and lacks the lightweight and durable nature of plastic.
Those involved in the construction industry, cabinetmakers, and others who frequently use a circular saw blades, encounter a large variety of materials that can be or require the use of a circular saw blade to be cut. Each of these materials may require the use of a different type of saw blade. A single storage device that is able to accommodate multiple saw blades of varying diameters in an organized manner while also protecting the integrity of the cutting teeth offers an efficient, safe, and practical method to store saw blades. Securely storing the saw blades also ensures that the saw blades do not become damaged during storage thereby maximizing the saw blade's performance as well as safeguarding the transporter from accidental harm.